Lights Camera Action
by Mae017
Summary: Submission for Beater1223's "Handle That Challenge." Bella all of a sudden hates Edward? Joining forces with Victoria? Is that Jasper I see? With red eyes? Alice and Edward not part of the Cullen Clan anymore? Rated M for some Language and Violence.
1. Well, I think we can handle that

**Submission for Beater1223's "Handle That Challenge"**

Rules

-Must be a Jasper/Bella story

- Must be a five chapters or less, if you want to make it longer, talk to Beater1223

-Can NOT be All Human

-Has to be set after Edward leaves in New Moon

-Bella must have or receive a pet cat

-Jasper must say 'Well, I think we can handle that'

**Disclaimer: I do no own any recognizable characters or anything else you might think of. **

**

* * *

**

I was so damn tired of moping over Edward Fucking Cullen.

He left.

He didn't love me anymore.

Oh well, he could just fall off a cliff into the firing pits of hell for all I care. Just imaging it made me smile. I have come so far that I almost pat myself on the back.

Sense Jacob was being an ass wipe again, more like a Pooper-Scooper, I decide to go for a walk in the woods. Hell to the promises to Fuckward to be safe, I want to go for a walk. As I start trough the trees I get the creepy feeling of someone watching me. I stop when I heard a twig snap to my right, I look and I know better than to expect it to be just a animal out there, I know the horrors of the mythical world. I know that Victoria could out there, watching me, thinking of ways to kill me. Maybe if I tell her that I now hate Edward she will leave me alone, not a likely outcome but one can hope. OR, maybe she can change me and we can get revenge on Edward together! That would be excellent.

I see a blur of white and dark brown or black hair a few yards ahead of where I am standing at the moment. May not be Victoria but absolutely has to be another vampire, no one can move that fast. I start to walk forward and am suddenly standing in front of Laurent. Well shitmonkeys. I thought he was in Alaska and staying with the Denalis. His eyes are still red and he looks ready to eat me, I am Screwed.

"Bella..." He started in his creepy ass voice. "I did not expect you to be alone, most importantly in the woods. Weren't you like a... pet to the Cullens or something?"

"Yeah something like that, The Cullens decided that they were board with taking care of a human a few months ago," I hissed back at him, my irritation growing.

"Hmmm. Victoria is just starving for revenge on little Eddie, I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"I wonder if she would like a new companion, she may just may like having you, you would make the perfect one to help her revenge on Edward Cullen. As long as you don't mind having to kill him one day.."

My eyes got wide with excitement and I nodded my head vigorously, I could just imagine the possibilities... slowly ripping his body apart, starting with his head, putting that in a position where he can watch as I rip him limb from limb... maybe Victoria could hold his mouth open for me so I can tear all his teeth out... Laurent clapped his hands in front of my face getting my attention back to him.

"So what do you say?" He asked laughing.

"Of course! I would love to join forces with Victoria!" I answered immediately.

"Wonderful! Lets get started, I will start your change now and by the time we meet up with Victoria you should be through with your change."he was almost as excited as I was. He then lent forward to my neck and bit. He then picked me up and started to run.

Holy Shit! That hurts. But I didn't scream or make any sound. I don't know how long we were running because of all of the pain pulsing throughout my body. The pain started to slowly started to go away, starting at the tips of my finger and the ends of my toes. every little bit of pain that disappeared was like heaven on earth.

When I finally came around Laurent looked down and me and said, "Good afternoon Bella, Victoria just called me, she is absolutely delighted you are joining us and she has a surprise for you waiting at the house."

I smiled and asked if he could set me down and let me run.

"Well, not right now, I don't want you going and massacring a town. That would have the Volturi on us so fast that we wouldn't even be able to flee the country."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Victoria is VERY excited to see you and start planing the death of Edward Cullen. She has already drawn up some plans for you to look over, but she is open for ideas." He answered, "She also has someone very important that can help us, he is looking for his own revenge against the Cullens."

"I can't wait, I have some plans also but I would love to look at Victoria's ideas, maybe we can mix them together and create one master plan that Miss. I-Can-See-The-Future Alice wont even be able to pick up on."

About fifteen minutes after our conversation we reacted a cute little cottage in the middle of no where. Cute. When we went through the door, it was like an assassins personal heaven! Swords, guns, switch blades, a BAZUCA! Just imagine what I could do with all of these. Laurent finally put me down. Good I was starting to get annoyed.

"All are coated in venom making it possible to break vampire skin. It may not kill them but it will cause them enough pain to hurt, also making it easier to kill them. Personally the handguns are my favorite," said a voice behind me. I quickly turned and saw Victoria. My new favorite person in the whole entire world.

"That's amazing! I like the bazuca, can I use it on Edward!" I was almost jumping up and down at the idea.

"No, we shall be using that if the Volturi decide to come after us." She answered.

"Oh, I was looking forward to that. Now we need to collect all our thoughts on how we are going to get past little miss pixie Alice Cullen." I mussed.

"Well, I think we can handle that," a VERY familiar voice stated from behind us.

I looked over my shoulder then turned all the way around when I saw who it was. No way...

**A/N: Any guesses on who it is? Gosh I am almost Jumping up and Down. I am have way to much fun with this! Bazucas Kick Ass! Got that from watching Kick Ass one to many times...  
**

**Bullet For My Valentine has VERY inspiring songs...**

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!  
**


	2. Ready or not here we come

**Submission For Handle That Challenge!**

Rules

-Must be a Jasper/Bella story

- Must be less than five chapters, if you want to do more, talk to Beater1223

-Can NOT be All Human

-Has to be set after Edward leaves in New Moon

-Bella must have or receive a pet cat

-Jasper must say 'Well, I think we can handle that'

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. not even Twilight! *runs away crying***

* * *

_"Well, I think we can handle that," a VERY familiar voice stated from behind us._

_I looked over my shoulder then turned all the way around when I saw who it was. No way..._

"...Jasper?" When did he become to damn hot?

"Hey Darlin', I suppose that you weren't expecting me now were you?" Well way to point out the obvious Captain. Shall I Shall I square my shoulders and solute you? Pssh.

"Um, no. What _are doing _here, may I ask?"

"Well, a few weeks ago I went on a hunting trip with the family, all but Alice and Edward. After I had taken a few of the wildlife I wanted to go home to my wife. But when I opened the door I heard noises coming from our room and when I went up to investigate I found Alice and Edward going at it like rabbits in heat. The Fuckers didn't even stop when I started to yell at them so I packed up my bag and left. I was so mad that I didn't even realize it but I started to hunt again, but not animals, humans. I drained a few and realized what I was missing out on, that's when Victoria found me. She offered to help me get revenge so here I am, helping get together weapons to take Edward and Alice out of the game of life. When Victoria had called Laurent and found out about you we were so thrilled. What better people to destroy them but the people they had cheated on!" Whoa. I mean I knew that Edward was a total dick, but Alice? Bitch, I'll tell you who controls the games now.

"That Bitch. Hmmmm, we need to plan. NOW!" I going to need to rethink all these plans.

All of a sudden Laurent snapped his fingers, "I have an idea. How about I go to the Cullens' tell them that Victoria is planning on coming for Bella soon. They will never suspect that we already have her! And then we... and then BAM! Say goodnight Alice and Edward Cullen!" He told us finishing his game plan.

"That is... TOTALLY AWESOME. I can't wait to get my hands on him and just-" I yelled.

"Now, now calm down. What if the rest of the Cullens decide to fight for them? We need a plan B just in case. And before anything happens Bella needs to hunt." Victoria cut in. "Jasper would you take her out now, she has to be thirsty."

"Come along Darlin', time for your first hunt." Jasper motioned for the door.

* * *

He lead me out into to forest and directed me south.

"So what would you like to drink? Some deer, Bear, Wild cat or the camper special?"

"Hmmm. Hard choice but I think I will go with the special tonight. Now lets do this, my throat is killing me."

We ran for about five minutes until we came apon a couple sitting by a camp fire. The smell made my throat hurt more. "What do I do Jazz?"

"First you chose one, you can have the man tonight I ate last night. Then you decide where your going to drink from, the neck or the wrist, either will work just fine. Make sure you drain him dry, we don't want anymore newborns on our hands right now one is enough. when your done we need to make it look as if a bear had attacked them. It's a little different when your in the city but just remember never to leave any evidence that it had been I murder," He explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yup, lets do this." I decided I wanted to play a little, so I winked at Jasper and stumbled into the campsite.

I walked like my leg was injured and I was delirious, startling the couple, be fore I dropped to the ground and laid still like I had passed out.

"Oh my God! Ginger! Go get the medical kit!" I could hear jasper chuckling before he went after her. The man herd his wife scream as he was looking for my pulse. Not gonna find one buddy. I grabbed his wrist before he could get up. He was a screamer. I drained him dry and then Jazz and I made evidence that a bear had attacked their camp.

We soon left after making sure everything looked right. As we made it to the tree Jasper suddenly turned me around me to face him. He took my face between his hands, looked in my eyes as he lent down and licked a drop of blood from the side of my mouth. He straightened up, still looking me in the eyes. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to my level before kissing him. Dear God did it feel good. The passion in the kiss was so mesmerizing that I couldn't pull away. This kiss was so much better than any of the one Edward and I shared, the was so much more to it. And I loved it.

We slowly pulled apart from each other. I watched his eyes for any sign of regret but didn't find any, good. He smiled at me, "God I have wanted to do that since I saw you being carried through the door." He said to me.

"Me too." I said kissing him again.

"Bella we need to get back, I have another surprise for you."

"Another one, your the best surprise. What more could I need?"

"Just Come on. You'll love it."

"Fine."

* * *

We finally reached the house after stopping a few- fine many time for make-out sessions.

"Have a nice time?" Victoria smirked at us. I swear I would blush if I could. "Jasper, Shes in the living room."

"Thank you, very much Victoria. Come on Bella." He said dragging me into the living room.

And there sitting on an arm chair was a kitten. She was a black, orange, white, and grey Calico. She was so darn cute.

"This is my surprise?"

"Yes. I thought that you would love to have a cuddly fur ball that you couldn't break." That's when I realized that she had no heart beat. No way...

"Is she..." He just nodded, "Sweet I shall call you Sheba, just like Queen Sheba. Yes you will be treated just like a Queen my sweet girl, yes you will..." I cooed at her while petting her soft hair.

"Bella.." Victoria interrupted our moment, "We need to get ready. Laurent has already gone and we need to be about a week before we can attack. So we need to star heading towards Forks now."

"Okay" I sighed picking Sheba up and putting her in a cat carrier, not a crappy one but one of those nice ones that was made for kitty comfort. We picked our weapons and loaded them, just in case we need to stop someone.

We were all in a sort of a half circle thing in front of the house before we ran, Jasper's hand in mine, towards the one place we were sure the Cullens would be. Forks.

Ready or not here we come...

**A/N:One More Chapter!**


	3. Are you ready die?

**Submission for Handle That Challenge!**

Rules

-Must be a Jasper/Bella story

- Must be less than five chapters, if you want to do more message me and we'll talk

-Can NOT be All Human

-Has to be set after Edward leaves in New Moon

-Bella must have or receive a pet cat

-Jasper must say 'Well, I think we can handle that'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad day.**

**

* * *

**

_We were all in a sort of a half circle thing in front of the house before we ran, Jasper's hand in mine, towards the one place we were sure the Cullens would be. Forks._

_Ready or not here we come..._

We waited just outside of the trees. Laurent had already met up with us and told us that everything was going according to plan so far. The Cullens were completely lost on what to do, they no longer had Jasper to teach them to fight the right of Jasper of relationship has been going wonderfully, I can honestly say that I am in love with that man. He's perfect.

Back to the Cullens, well mostly Twiddle Dumb one and two. They had tried to contact Jasper on many occasions but his phone has been disconnected and every time they call it, his new phone gets a message. They had also gone to Charlie's house to try to get me out of harms way. Ha, I'm not in danger, they are. All they found was a depressed Charlie and my things. They had also found my human sent, just two days old. Let me explain, I can create illusions, smell, sight, emotions, but most importantly I can make myself seem human. We had found this out when we had gone on a hunting trip together, I had created an illusion for the humans on accident so we experimented and found the extent of my powers. It made our attack even better.

Now onto what happens...

Lights.

All the lights went out in the Cullen house. We could hear squeaks and yells of surprise.

Perfect. Alice hasn't seen anything.

The sudden power Outage drew the Cullen family out of their 'safe house' and out to what could turn out to be battle field.

Camera.

I looked my left at Laurent. He nodded his head and pressed a button on the camera, starting it and then darting around turning on the rest that were set up around the field. We decided that we wanted a video record of what is about to happen to remember what is about to go down in vampire history. No one would believe us if we told them that we had taken the famous Alice and Edward Cullen. The Seer and Mind reader. Well it would be nearly impossible, but that's where my last power comes in handy. I'm also a shield, physically and mentally.

Laurent's moving around caused the Cullen's to realize that they weren't alone.

Action.

I had made my self look human, even with the illusion of a heartbeat, and I was dressed in torn, bloody clothing. Victoria had tied my hands behind me with a rope. Laurent and Victoria took the lead as Jasper "dragged" me behind him backwards so that my ass was sliding through the mud and grass. My mouth was gagged, so as I struggled I would only make muffled yelled threats. This is fun.

"Hello Cullen _Family_," Victoria spat family like she was saying a naughty word. They all looked shocked, they weren't expecting us so soon. Good that makes this even better.

"Victoria" Answered Carlisle, "Laurent, Jasper" He added that with a glare, interesting. He than noticed the extra person in the mix. Moi! He gasped. "Bella?" No, it's Elmo. "What have you done to her!" He yelled outraged.

"Nothing much, we had found her walking around the woods _all by herself. _So Jasper was a dear and confronted her, she fell so easily into our trap, didn't you sweetheart?" Victoria said grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes mockingly as she said the last part. I spit into her face through the the gag. She just smiled. "She hasn't been behaving very well... so we haven't fed her very much,she has to be very hungry by now," Well I wasn't hungry, but I was thirsty, "I wonder how that would affect her if she was changed... Hmmm. Shall we see?" The Cullens had various different expressions right now. Esme looked like she would be crying, Carlisle looked mad but was holding it in very well. Emmett looked absolutely livid. Rosalie looked worried, odd she usually didn't even care what happened to me. Edward and Alice.. Their faces looked scared, oh yes they knew that their time was coming, but Edward looked also looked almost as livid as Emmett. What I hadn't noticed before was the space between the rest of the family and them was interesting. It almost seemed that they weren't part of the family anymore.

"If you just had over the seer and mind reader," I started to struggle at this, but Victoria just slapped my face, " We let your precious little human go. Or we bite her now and make sure she forgets _everything _about your family and we still kill Alice and Edward. Your Choice."

"You are not going to touch her!" Yelled Edward. Okay, who gave him the right to talk about me, he gave up that right when he left me in the middle of the Fucking forest. Asshole.

"So are you going to come with us Edward?"

"Never!"

"Okay if that's your choice..." Victoria trailed off biting my neck. I screamed, I might have already been through the Change, but when she bit me it Fucking hurt! I'll have to bite her back later. The action had set off many other events. I fell to the ground and the Cullens got ready to fight. They made the first move as Carlisle ran over to me, I sat up suddenly breaking my ropes, while changing back into my vampire self. Carlisle stumbled back in shock. I separated the Cullens from my family putting them in bubble type things, my physical shield. Moved the one that Alice and Edward in to the side of the one that was holding the rest of the Cullens.

"Now all of you are going to listen to me. No matter what these two," I said pointing to Edward and Alice's bubble. "Are going to die tonight. What decides your fates is your decision whether or not you are going to fight for them. You fight, you die along with them. You don't I will make sure that you don't witness the deaths them if you wish and then you can just walk away with only two less members of the Cullen Clan, as Victoria has said before. Your Choice. Lets not make the wrong one this time."

"Those two are not part of this family anymore." Rosalie stated.

"Wonderful, so you do not mind?"

"Not at all."

Alice and Edward looked at Rosalie in shock but the rest of the family was nodding in agreement, even Esme.

Jasper came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good. If you would like to leave now you are welcome to." He said as I let my shield that was around them down. Carlisle and Esme left but Emmett and Rosalie stayed.

"I want to watch the bastards die." Emmett answered my raised eyebrow.

"It's fine with me."

Jasper kissed the side of my neck, making Edward and Alice growl. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, walking us over to the duo. Once we were close enough I let the shield down.

"You can't kill me, you still love me Jasper!" Alice tried to tell him. Jasper's only answer to that was a growl and quickly ripping off her head.

Edward now realizing that we meant business tried to run. I quickly caught up with him shoving him to his knees in front of me. "That was a very big mistake you made there Edward."

He just growled at me.

"Are you ready to die?" I asked him before ripping his head from his worthless body.

**A/N: All Done! So what did you think? Was it good? Or really disappointing? Please Review! **


	4. AN: More?

**Hi everyone! I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to continue with this story. This story as it is was fun to write but I think that it could go farther but I wouldn't want to write anything else if nobody is going to read it.**

**I have some ideas about where it would go, but I would also love to hear (read) your ideas.**

**Drop a review, I'm looking forward to any ideas you can come up with.**

**~Mae017**


End file.
